Weird Smiles
by Leo Fox
Summary: A date between Kise and Aya see what happens.One shot...suck at summary check it out yourself


Hello readers...yea...don't know if anyone is going to read it.-. Anyways ~ this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fan fiction so let's see how it goes.

The O.C's name is Aya :) .It is dedicated to my friend who received a heartbreak by a guy but now she is doing well J

Forgive my spelling mistake and grammar.

Kise was all dressed up for his date with his beloved girlfriend and he was purposely late so those line can be said. You know 'Sorry I'm late' 'No its ok I just got here'.Kise smiled at the thought and started walking to the destination (A.N-If you're wondering where Its spring and spring means cherry blossoms )

It was 10:13 am and Kise was supposed to there at glanced at his watch and grin got even bigger when he saw his girlfriend waiting near a tree doing something with her phone. "Aya-chii"

Kise shouted and ran towards Aya who looked up from he phone and put it in the reached there and and panted for awhile before putting a smile and saying ''Did you wait long?"

Aya just stared for a before answering "Yes…I waiting since 10:55 and you came after 20 minutes". Looking at Kise directly in the eye.

"Aya-chii your supposed to say 'Nope,I just got here'"Kise said kind of shocked at his girlfriends .Aya staying quiet for a while and then ignoring Kise's statement. "Let's get going,Ryota" .Kise pouted for a few seconds before smiling to himself.

Even though her back was facing him,he thought she looked very was wearing a baby blue dress which reached her knee and on top of that she wore a thin long coat.A white knee length and a brown side back at the same time her long black hair which swayed in the wind and the cherry blossom petals blowing in the wind made her look like an angel.

He quickly realized that he was falling behind and ran shouting "Aya-chii wait up".Like usual the girl ignored him.

They have been walking for a while so they decided that they should rest and have course his dear Aya bought lunch made by thoroughly enjoyed them while Aya just ate normally.

Suddenly Kise came up with this idea "Aya-chii will you feed me?"acting all cute and blushed for a while and looked away which was unusual.

"B-baka..why should I do that ..'' Aya stuttered ,Kise smiled to himself that he was the one making her that way."Okay than..Aya-chii open your mouth..Say 'ahh'".Kise said before picking up a made Aya's face go even more chuckled at her reaction.

"Now..AHH" Kise said once more since she was not opening her mouth."Ah…."Aya said as she opened her grined and put the rice ball in her mouth but only 13 fit.

After eating Kise asked another question ''Aya-chii,can I sleep on your lap?".Aya looked at him and opened a pocked sized book and started reading it."No" a simple answer made Kise act like he was crying.

"Hmp..Than I wont ever talk to you"Kise black mailed .Aya didn't even look up from her book and answer "Than its not my loss"

Seconds later a giggle escaped from Aya which made Kise look at her. "Ryouta,I was just joking".Which made Kise grin from ear to ear (A.N-Not literally than it would be creepy)

With that Kise had a tint of red on his cheeks and put his head down and fell asleep."…when he woke up the first thing he could see was his girlfriend's face which made him smile and stand he finished stretching they decided to go for one last walk before heading .

On they way they was a ice cream asked his girlfriend to wait on the bench while he goes to buy ice-cream for both of Kise didn't expect was the line to be so long and the cone ice cream ran out so he bought the cup one chocolate for him and strawberry for Aya.

When he rushed back he saw that Aya fell smiled at the scene and put the ice cream down and pulled out his phone and clicked a few photos of Aya was waking from her sleep so he put his phone in his pant opened her eyes second later to be meet with Kise's smiling face."Aya-chii I bought ice for you and Chocolate for me"

Kise handed the ice-cream to her and Aya muttered a **thank you**.The started walking back home while eating their ice they were in front of Aya's house.

Kise smiled at her and said "Bye Aya- chii".Aya looked at him "You have a weird smile"Aya said while soon started complaining that he does not hav a weird was soon quite after Aya gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank .I had fun today" said Aya before she went inside the was still standing there soon recovered and went home smiling all the way home.

The next was Aya was headed to she heard a familiar sound shouting' Aya-chii'.Which made her turn around to see Kise smiling at her like (:3){lol}.

All Aya could say was "What's with that insect looking face" Which made Kise freeze at the spot.a minute late Aya's voice was heard again."Ryota,lets go other wise we will be late for school".Which made Kise run after her Pouting.

_A.N- Soooo~How was to Sanzie Haruka I was able to write me how it was and I'm planing to write another ~! plz is Tsundare_


End file.
